A magnetostrictive transducer is described in the corporate literature of Edge Technologies, Inc. entitled "Application Manual for the Design of Extreme Terfenol Magnetostrictive Transducers," which features a coil traversed by current and a terbium-dysprosium-iron alloy rod arranged therein. Furthermore, a microvalve is described in German Patent Application No. 40 03 619, wherein a fluid jet can be directed into one of two outlet channels using a flexible plate arranged parallel to the incoming fluid jet. The elastic plate is thermomechanically driven. Furthermore, a microvalve is described in German Patent Application No. 39 19 876, wherein a sealing block suspended by piezoelectrically driven flexible plates can close an outlet. Deposition of thin metal layers from a metal vapor is described, for example, in a book by Sze, VLSI Technology, McGraw-Hill International, pp. 347-367.